A Servant's Fairy Tale
by onwingsofsnark
Summary: Aisling, a servant, and Nolen, a mysterious tutor gone kitchen aide, are always at odds. When the lord of Four Fields dies after the death of his daughter, these two opposites are thrown together as co rulers. This is these servants' fairy tale...
1. The Death of a Ruler

**Nixiesocean: Yes, Yes, I know, you're all going "WHY ARE YOU MAKING A NEW FANFIC?" Well, I'll tell you: I fell in love with this idea. You always have a servant/prince(ss) pairing. So, I'm like "Can two servants have a 'happily ever after'?".**

**Here you are: A new, undiscovered and untainted story for you to read!**

_Chapter 1: The Death of a Ruler_

_"Once upon a time a beautiful woman was the pride of a village in the far north. She was to be wed to a man of great power, but lacking in love. She left, running into the wilderness. After a while, the woman was found cold and nearly dead. They took her in and fed her like a pub. Eventually woman ran with wolves. She knew them as they knew her. She was free. But without love._

_As she ran with the wolves, she passed a destroyed village. She entered though her fine-tuned animal instincts told her to leave, that there was too much death for an animal like her to be here. She entered a building. There, a man lay dying on the cold floor. The ashes of a fire were all around him. She told her wolves to stay outside. She poked him, intrigued that he looked like her. These five years without wolves like her had changed her. She rolled him over and motioned the Alpha Male to come and lick his wounds. The wolf would not come. The man opened his eyes to see the woman leaning over him._

_"Who are you?" He asked. The woman couldn't remember how to speak with her mouth, except to make wolf noises. She smiled and kept working. He told her to take cloth and wrap his wounds, it was in an unreachable spot for him._

_"I am Kalan, the son of the village leader." He said to her. She smiled and kept working. "What is your name?"_

_She nodded, and kept working. The Alpha Male whimpered outside. She left and went outside. There, the other wolves were keeping a man at bay from entering the building. Finally, she found the ability to speak. "Who are you, to enter my house?"_

_"I am the god of the north." He said to her. "I am Furian," Then he grabbed her hand. "You must return home, to me and to your parents."_

_"I cannot, Furian. I belong here, to the land, to this man." I said. "I am one with the wilderness. You cannot hold me to you!" Kalan sat up._

_"Is this the thing that binds you to this land? This man you found not a day ago? This man is nothing! You are a goddess, come back!_

_"Never!" Furian struck out and threw a flash of lightning at the pair. Kalan, being mortal, died. Sheya, being a goddess, did not. She lived out her grief until the day that she saw Kalan walking in a field, she ran to him. He embraced her, but they both knew it could not last. When Kalan was forced to return to the Dead, Sheya took his place and made him live. She suffered his penance._

_Many years later, Kalan died again. He rejoined her and they rejoice there still."_ I finished my tale to the child on my lap. I am a scullery maid to the Lord Calné. He had heard about my ability to tell tales, so he employed me to tell my tales to his child. She seemed to like them enough.

"Ais, why did she die for Kalan? She could've just fell in love with another dying man." The child, of nine or ten, asked me.

"Some say," I told her like it was a secret. "That true love overtook her. Even gods cannot defy love."

"True love? That's junk. Daddy said so."

I smiled; even little Rose couldn't resist the urge to ask about it. "Did Daddy tell you what's for dinner if you're good?"

"No…" She said. "What do I get if I'm good?" Rose's blond hair whipped around to face me.

"If you're good," I mused. "I'll make you a special, Rose-only cake!" I said. "A miniature cake just for you!"

She grinned. "Yay! Ais, you're the best. I want another story while you make my cake after dinner." I smiled and left her to her toys. I had to go help with cooking. As I walked along the halls, my mind reviewed the story. I committed it to memory and daydreamed about being free of Lord Calné. I never once thought about little Rose. About how she might be crushed that I would leave.

"Aisling, get to work! Lord Calné has guests coming!" The head cook, Sherri, told me. "Luckily, Lord Ice-cube hired a new servant." I scooted to help Sherri, my friend. I kneaded the dough for the scones. She turned to see a man walking by. Sherri left the worktable to bring him over."Aisling, this is Nolen, a scullery helper." She said, shoving him next to me to whip the frosting. Nolen had chocolate-brown hair and hazel eyes. I would've been entranced by them if they didn't contain such harsh reality.

"Hello, Nolen." I said cheerfully. Though I was tired, I knew that I had to nice to new servants. "I'm Aisling, as Sherri already told you. No, no, get the middle!" I said to him. "Beat it too hard and it'll turn to liquid. Now, see those stiff tips, which means it's done. Hand that to Sherri and take some of this dough to knead. See how I'm doing it?" I showed him, holding his hands to knead. "See?"

"Well, aren't you such a little cook." He said sourly.

"For your information, that's why I'm a _scullery_ maid, _Nolen_." I turned back to reciting my favorite tale, Cinderella. I wasn't anything like her, but I loved the fairy tales regardless.

"Why do you recite those? Everyone knows they're not true." He said.

"I know they aren't." I lashed back. "I like them regardless."

"Why? Why waste time on things that never happen?" He asked, kneading the dough a little too hard.

"Knead slower." I said, diverting him. "I 'waste my time' because it gives me other things to think on. What do you do for fun? To escape reality?" I said, slowly working the bubbles out of scone dough.

"I don't. I don't escape reality. It's called _reality_ for a reason, _Aisling_." He said sourly.

"How do you keep yourself from going insane? How do you have _fun_?" She asked. "The other place you worked must've been a real damper on you if you're like this!" I handed the dough off to Sherri and went over to grab jam. I handed one to Nolen. How he irritated me! "Take this and put a bit on jam in the center." I showed him how, then we returned to our conversation.

"I don't _have fun_. I live as best I can. I deal with the fact that no princess will waltz right in here and take me for a husband. I deal with the fact that I'm not going to go slay a dragon to rescue a princess. I was born a commoner and I'll _die_ a commoner."

"Why not be uncommon? Why not be a dreamer?" I asked.

"Dreamers get no where in life. Beggars dream. I won't dream hopeless dreams because they're _dreams_. Dreams don't come true." I took his plate of filled scones and told Sherri I'd take them to the table. I entered and walked to Lord Calné. "I trust the scones are to my lord's taste?"

I held out the plate to Lord Calné and waited for him to take one. "Eat one, Aisling. I won't be poisoned by you servants trying to kill me off." I took one; the one Nolen had made first, the one that would make me look bad. I placed it in my mouth and slowly chewed and swallowed. Satisfied, Lord Calné took a scone and ate it. "Pass them out, Aisling." I went around the table, Rose was last. I placed the remaining two scones on her plate and quickly left. There was obvious delight that she had two of my scones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh how this Aisling irritated me. Why couldn't she see that dreaming wasn't practical? Why did she have to go on about escapes from reality? Reality was reality and that was that. She just came back. I tried to look busy. I didn't need scalding words to tell me to work, _correctly_. She stood next to me, brushing honey on the ham as she turned it on the spit. I followed her lead with my own spit. She was reciting a fairy tale.

_"Once upon a time in a land far from the reaches of humanity, a human child had been found by a woodcutter. He took her in and raised her as his own. When she reached a marriageable age, the girl went out into the world carrying the love of a father and her clothes. She met a beggar on the way. He begged her for two socks so that this winter his Daughter wouldn't freeze. The woodcutter had told her about beggars. He said that they were not what they appeared to be. The woman took this to mean they were other, more important people, in disguise. She gave up her socks to the beggar. He promised that one day he would repay her,"_ I interrupted her. The story didn't intrigue me; I was just setting her straight.

"Aisling. If he was a beggar, how could he repay the woman?" I asked casually.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales." She said sweetly. "I mean, they're so _unreal_."

"I was merely setting you straight. A beggar cannot repay someone, he's a beggar!"

She shrugged and continued her story. _"The day after the woman had given her socks away, she met another beggar. She, the beggar, said that she needed a shirt for her son. That way he wouldn't get sick when winter rolled around. Being kind-hearted, the woman gave the beggar her spare shirt. The beggar woman promised to repay her, anyway she could. The woodcutter's Daughter smiled kindly and moved on. The next day, the Daughter came upon yet another beggar. This young man needed a cloak so that when the rain poured down his food wouldn't spoil. The Daughter could not refuse him, being so nice. She gave him the cloak on her back. She kept walking, determined to get to the capital._

_She came upon a clearing in the woods. There, men waited for her. Just as the men were about to kill her, the beggar came into the clearing. Then, the other two came into it as well. The bandits kneeled. "My King, my Queen, my Prince." They echoed._

_"It is well. Lady, we ask that you join us in the capital." The king said. "We had heard a beautiful, kind lady was coming. We decided to test you." He said. "If there is anything you desire, speak."_

_"My Lord, I request only that my father be able to join me in the capital." She responded._

_"No riches, fame or glory?" The Queen asked._

_"None, my lady." She said._

_"A noble title at the very least?" The Prince asked._

_"No thank you. I am fine as I am." The Daughter said._

_"I would be honored if you would be my wife, lady." The prince said to her. "You are kind, gracious and selfless. Please, be my wife."_

_The Daughter agreed. The woodcutter came to see his Daughter off. The kingdom prospered under the Daughter's careful and kind rule. The Prince and the Daughter lived happily ever after."_

"That would never happen." I scoffed. "No royalty would dress as beggars to test a nameless child." Aisling looked at me with her blue eyes. They always had a dreamy look to them.

"It doesn't matter if it would never happen." She explained. "Fairy tales give people hope. Scullery maids can wish a prince to come rescue them or nameless children offered gold and riches."

"If wishes were horses, beggars could ride." I quoted. "It would never happen."

"Nolen, if you want to criticize my method of living my life, go back seventeen years into my past and tell me I cannot have my hope. Tell me that my fairy tales have not helped me keep my sanity." Aisling said quietly.

"I do not believe in fairy tales, fairy godmothers or anything of the such. I believe in what I can see. For instance, I know meat browns when cooked because I have seen it, not because someone told me it browns when cooked." I told her, as a way of reasoning.

"Are you saying then, that you do believe there is a monarch because you have not seen them? Are you saying that my past does not exist because you were not part of it?" She asked. I cursed internally. I knew her past existed because everyone has a past. Yet, how could I explain that to her? For now, I knew she had won. "Are you so ignorant of the world?"

"I am not ignorant." I snapped. For all I knew, she was ignorant.

"Careful, Nolen. That spit might break because you didn't see the blacksmith make it." She lashed out. She stood and went over to talk to the cook that had introduced me to this dreamer. Sherri. Sherri, after speaking to Aisling, came over to sit by me and turn Aisling's neglected spit. She left the kitchens, walking out a small servant's door.

"Where is she going?" I asked Sherri.

"If you're dying to see her, go find out yourself." She said. "I can turn two spits." I took the hint and left. My arms ached and the cool night breeze felt wonderful. I saw Aisling turn the corner; I followed silently. When she stopped in front of two small headstones I realized what she was doing.

"Mom, Dad." She whispered, tears falling to the earth. "Why did the sickness have to claim you? Why couldn't you stay, at least one, to help me? I'm stuck with a jerk named Nolen. He doesn't believe in fairy tales. I try to inspire that sense of hope, but he can't grasp it." She laid two flowers, one on each grave, on the ground. I saw that hopelessness in her that had cowed me into realism. "I try to have my own hopes and dreams like you would've wanted, Mom. But, it's just _so_ hard! Why can't I be like one of those fairy tale princesses that gains true love? Why am I so different? Can't I have a happy ending?" She lay on the ground now, tears soaking the grass. "Dad, I've really tried to be kind to Nolen. But, he's just- just- so _hopeless_. Literally and figuratively. He has no sense of fun or jokes, only practicality." My heart sank. I didn't hate her, just her silly ideas of true love and happy endings. I moved out to the graves, careful not to step on the other flowers placed, or planted, there. I sat down next to her. "Kill me now." I heard her whisper. "Nolen, I don't want any consolation. That was my past seventeen years."

"I wasn't planning on it, Aisling." I had reverted to my normal indifference.

"Then why are you here? The spits need turning else wise the meat will burn."

"Sherri said she could turn two spits." I told her. "Do you come out here every night?"

"Yes." She said.

"Aisling!" I heard Sherri call. "Rose is sick!" She jumped up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jumped up and ran inside, praying she would be okay. Rose had been a little sister to me. She didn't mind our station differences. I ran up the wooden stairs, I heard Nolen following. I ran into her room and stopped. Rose was sickly pale with Lord Calné over her. I took a seat on the other side of her.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did she get sick?"

"We don't know. Maybe it's been a while since she got the sickness." The local midwife/doctor said. "But, after dinner she just fell out of her seat and grew pale."

"Was she near anything that might've given her the disease?"

"No." Lord Calné said. "She's been fine, happy-go-lucky, this whole time. She hasn't been outside since-"

"The rainstorm." I interrupted. Neither of us cared that I had just cut in. "I was there with her… what did she do that I didn't?" I pulled the memory, only one week old, from my mind. The rain had been pouring all day and Rose had snuck out to play in the rain. I was told to watch her. I had found her… "She ate some of the honeysuckle near my mother's grave, Lord Calné. I bet those honeysuckle carried the disease my mother died of."

"So, you are saying that your parent's diseases were in a honeysuckle plant she ate?" I nodded. He would want them moved.

"But, almost everyone goes out there to eat some, they say it's the best in the kingdom!"

"Children tend to have a weaker immune system, my lord." The midwife said. "They tend to get sick easier."

"Is it deadly?" The lord asked. "Will it kill her?"

"Most likely. We have no cure for it." Tears fell from my eyes. That disease would never leave me alone, would it?

Rose died the next day. We dug her grave next to my parents and put the honeysuckle over her grave. Lord Calné was a ghost. He didn't eat or sleep. He haunted the halls, mourning over his lost daughter. I wasn't any better. Even my fairy tales wouldn't keep away the guilt. Two days after Rose's death, I was called to Lord Calné's bedside. Nolen was there too, along with three servants and a scribe to witness the death wish of Lord Calné.

"Aisling, I'm dying." He told me. "Put me next to my daughter." He whispered; he was barely auditable. "I bequeath my lands to the both of you, Nolen and Aisling." He said. "When I die," He said. "You two will take care of my lands."

I stepped forward. "My lord… you can't be serious! Nolen and I are opposites! We can't agree on anything. How will this benefit your lands?"

"Not my lands, Lady Aisling, _your_ lands. Yours and Nolen's." With that, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. We buried him next to his daughter. The servants were in a frenzy, who would be their lord now? His heir had died before him. Who would they serve?

I took charge. "Servants of the late Lord Calné's household!" I yelled over the frenzy. "Lord Calné chose an heir before he died!" All commotion stopped. "He said that Nolen and I would be his co-rulers." I heard boos and cheers. "He had three people witness his death wish." The three servants stepped forward. The scribe took the paper and read it.

_"Let it be known that I, Lord Calné of Four Field, bequeath all my lands and fortune to the servants Aisling Miller and Nolen Smith who are now of noble blood. They will be your lord and lady. They are to be wed within a week of my death."_ The scribe ended his reading. "It is sealed with Lord Calné's seal." The servants nodded glumly and continued their work.

I was startled at the last ending. He had us engaged? This was worse that co-ruling! For heaven's sake, I was to be his _wife_? It was all too much. I quickly left with my "betrothed" on my heels. I left into the garden. I turned to the right, trying to lose _him_. I turned to the right, seeing my intended spot, a small fountain with a weeping willow overlooking it. I sat down, my servant's garb ripping on the unstained wood and showing nails. I felt Nolen sit quietly next to me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked quietly, attempting not to shiver.

"No." He said.

"Gods!" She hissed. "I'm barely eighteen!"

"Don't think I'm willing, Aisling." He replied, still glum. "I'm nineteen, twenty in a month."

"You know what?" I decided.

"What?"

"I think you are the most glum. Down-hearted and pessimistic person I've ever met!" I accused. "As long as everyone doesn't expect us to hold hands and whisper lovers' words, I think we can be husband and wife in name, not in feeling."

"You are a optimistic person, Aisling." He replied. "We clash at everything."

"As long as you aren't pessimistic-"

"Or you going around whispering your fairy tales-"

"I think we can work together."

"Nope." Nolen decided. "It isn't possible. Two people of direct opposites cannot work together."

"Fine." I said. "You just relinquish your claim on Four Fields and I'll rule it without you and you can run off and teach some lord's son!"

"Lord Calné-"

"Is _dead_!"

"But his will-"

"Is useless now!"

"No it isn't, Aisling!" Nolen shouted. "That's what I'm trying to say! In his will, he said we were to be wed! Therefore, his will wasn't completed and still the reigning power!"

"God damn it." I cursed. I put my hands to my head. "He said a week?"

Nolen nodded. "_'They are to be wed a week after my death'_. The direct quote."

I pulled the all-too-fresh memory from my brain. "You are mistaken." I corrected. "_'_Within _a week'_."

"God, you're right." Nolen said. "Within a week? Meaning we have one week to get ready…"

"And don't you think I'll be sharing a bed."

"What are you going to do? Sleep on the floor?"

"Nope." I said, grinning evilly. "You are."

**Hope this is an intresting twist on the story. Sorry if I'm following the 'hateful fiancée/spouse into true love' cliché-ness, but alas, I cannot think of another way… I may edit this chappy and revise it, et cetera. I was thinking about merely making them co-rulers, but I thought shoving them together might be a better idea… maybe not…**

**Oh well, maybe this story holds your attention long enough for me to finish this fable… perhaps I'll throw a wrench to mess it up… :checks watch: oh, look at the time!**

**Bye now,**

**Nixiesocean.**

**P.S. Be good little readers and review!**


	2. Marriage Squabbles

**Nixiesocean: Wow… um… is this story really not interesting or something? Tamzi71, thank you for favorite'ing me. It made me happy that _someone_ likes this story! 34 of you people read this thing. **

**_Sandra Starck_: Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it. Whatever your opinion is, I really don't mind. I find both characters interesting. Nolen for his earthliness and Aisling for her dream-like state… less in this chapter than #1 though.**

**Read and review (Please!)**

_Chapter 2: Marriage Squabbles_

"_I_ am sleeping on the floor?" I demanded. She could be so… _Aisling_! "Who died and made you queen?" It was old phrase that had more meaning.

"Um… Lord Calné…" She said, smiling. "Technically, I'm a lady, as you're a lord, but it works the same." She said over-sweetly. "And, I'm the woman. And we women are _sooo_ much weaker and inferior! We _simply must_ have a bed or we may hurt our little backs!"

"You are so… annoying!" I said, standing up and leaving the garden. I turned the corner and sat down on the bench. Were there benches _everywhere_ in this darn garden? That's when I heard Aisling.

_"Why does he have to be so annoying? Why can't he take an order and not debate?"_ She thought aloud. I listened intently. _"Why am I married to _him_? Hell! I barely know him!"_

I got up and silently left, not wishing to hear anymore of her tirade. I went back to my servants' room. I opened the door. There, another person sat on _my_ bed with _my_ stuff stacked in the corner! He jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry my lord!" He said quickly. My lord…? Oh, right… I was technically a lord now… "Sherri said I was to move your things!" He bowed quickly. "I told her I didn't want to but-"

"It's okay… what's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Thom, my lord." He replied, bowing again.

"Two things," I said. "One, stop that insane bowing, I'm not a lord yet. That brings me to my second point. I'm not a lord yet; I'm still a servant. Drop the title." He visibly relaxed. "See? It's much easier. Thank you for packing my things, I'll take them now." I moved over, but Thom beat me. He picked up the things and held them out silently to me. "Thank you, Thom." I said, smiling. I took them and left. Sherri was busy making Aisling and I's dinner, so I coughed and she turned around.

"Ah, Lord Nolen." She said with a curtsy.

"Stop with the title!" I said through gritted teeth.

"How will you cope when you _do_ become a lord?" She asked sweetly. "Where's your fiancée?" I groaned.

"_Please_ don't remind me!" I said. "It's bad enough having less than a week to prepare it, much less debate with that dreamer!"

"Is it so bad to be a dreamer?" Sherri asked to Aisling's defense.

"Argh!" I yelled. The servants all stared at me. "You and her are in league! I swear!" With that, I stormed out, leaving the servants gaping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nolen found me in the library quietly reading another fantasy book. I had a stack that I was planning on taking to my room. He leaned against the doorway. "Hey, dinner's ready." He said dryly.

"Oh?" I asked, pretending to be surprised. "You didn't bother telling a servant to come get me?" I mocked. He rolled his eyes and came over.

"_The Tale of Love_?" He said scoffed. "You _actually_ believe in that sort of stuff?" I shut the book with a slam.

"Don't make fun of me and I won't make fun of you, Nolen _dear_," I replied icily. I picked up the stack of books, numbering three or four. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put these in my room and change." I heard him breathe deeply and nod.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He left me at the top of the stairs. I silently moved across the landing and into my temporary room, my permanent residence being Lord Calné's old room. I sighed and called a ladies' maid. They wouldn't let me go downstairs if one of them didn't dress me. I swear, they know everything immediately!

I was dressed in a nice summer dress. Light blue with minimal lace or frivol. I slowly made my way down the stairs, keeping my hand lightly rested on the railing. Nolen was there, sitting at one of two seats. I made it down the stairs and lightly slipped into my chair, not wanting to give him any reason to ridicule me.

We ate in silence. The servants that slipped food on our plates got the message and quickly moved in and out of the dining area. Nolen was the one who broke the silence.

"When do you want the... ahem…" His voice was strangled. "Wedding?"

"The latest possible date, if that's okay with you, _honey_." I remarked, still staring at the peas and carrots that were on my plate. I moved them around, unconsciously separating the peas and the carrots.

"Listen," Nolen said quietly. "I don't want to be married any more than you do. So, you what? You could start acting like a grown lady than a spoiled child who just got reprimanded!" He burst out. I looked up coolly into the eyes of the man I most dreaded, hated and engaged to.

"Fine." I said. I took the napkin from my lap and set in on the table. I stood before Nolen could properly "dismiss" me. I left the room, storming my way up the stairs and ripping, not really, but you know what I mean, the dress off my body and slipping into a shift. I crawled into my bed and took the top book, _The Tale of Love_, and started reading, eagerly enveloping myself in the world the book held.

I barely noticed the entry. A man quietly watched me until I looked at him. I rolled my eyes, Nolen again.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded. "I've had enough fighting for one day." He sat on my bed and forced the book down.

"God damnit, Aisling." He said breathlessly. I looked at him, confused. His arms wrapped around my neck he leaned in to kiss me-

I woke up. My eyes startled open. _Oh god._ I thought to myself. _I did _not_ just dream that! Nolen of all people!_ Before I could finish my thought, the door opened. Nolen came in.

"You could've _knocked_." I said crossly. "What do you want?" I shut my eyes, tightening them hard. "I have to go." I said, opening them gently again. I reached across the bed to grab my over robe.

"Where?" He asked confused.

"Uh…" I tried to quickly think of something. "The privy." I hurried out, not letting my fiancée getting anywhere near me. I ran down the halls and out the back doors normally reserved for servants. I ran blindly, I tripped and fell, bloodying my nose. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at rows of tombstones. The graves were fresh, many of them holding names I knew. Sherri's was there. A tear slipped down my cheek, I kneeled down on her grave. I heard someone come out from behind the building behind me.

"Nolen," I wept. "Go-go away."

"It isn't Nolen." I turned; someone caught both of my elbows. I looked up into the face of my father. "Aisling." He whispered. I looked at his eyes. There were no eyes in his skull, not any hair on his head. I screamed… and-

I awoke. I had been sleeping on my bed with _The Tale of Love_ on my lap. Sunlight streamed through the window. I blinked, not realizing that night had passed to swiftly. Obviously, I had needed that sleep. A light knock on my door, got me out of bed and wrapped in my over robe. Had just tied it when a ladies' maid, Sara I reminded myself, entered.

"My lady, are you ready to be dressed? Lord Nolen said it was time you got up." I cocked my head, as if calculating whether or not to obey Nolen's orders. "No offense, my lady."

"None taken." I said kindly. "What does _Lord_ Nolen request I wear?" I asked her mildly.

"He didn't say, lady. He said you needed to come down for lunch." Lunch? No wonder I felt faint. I had totally missed breakfast! I smiled.

"You may pick out my outfit, Sara." I sat down on my chair and began brushing my hair. "Make it a summer dress."

"Yes my lady." She said subserviently. "Is a pale green dress with a bow to my lady's liking?"

"I don't care." I said. She brought over, like she said, a pale green dress with a bow near the bottom of my spine. I nodded in approval and she dressed me, dislike it I may.

When she was done, I turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror. The green looked attractive on me. It showed off my curves a _little_ too much. Like I had any choice, all my dresses did. I slowly made my way downstairs, carefully trying not to slip and fall. Nolen sat at the lunch table eating quietly.

I noticed how much our meals were quiet. Lord Calné's at least had fiddlers or jesters to amuse him. His manor seemed dead now. It saddened me. Then again, the old lord had died too recently for it to be a happy place again. It reflected my mood very well.

"I trust you slept well, Lady Aisling?" He asked. I noticed his use of my title; though technically not _mine_ yet.

"I trust you ate well this morning, Lord Nolen?" I mocked lightly. I sighed inwardly. Wasn't it him that used to mock _me_? Now, in the space of a couple days, give or take a few, our roles had switched.

"I did, thank you." He replied. I sat and ate silently. The toast and jam tasted good, but my nightmares kept me from eating much. "Is the food not to your liking? I'm sure the _cook_," I, again, noticed his lack of name for Sherri. What did he have against _her_? "Would be _happy_ to give you some more appeasing food."

"I'm fine, thank you. I… had some disturbing dreams." I set my silverware on the plate lightly and left, heading for my room to read some books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisling left the table. I sighed. Something was eating her, I couldn't figure out what. I followed her up to her rooms, if only to ask her what she was so angry with me for. I hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, she was spitting acid at me. Maybe it was my scope on life.

She shut the door quietly behind her, so I went to my temporary rooms and went out on the balcony. She was there, looking off in the distance, toward my old home. She sighed and she hung her head between her hands. She lifted her head stared far off in the distance, sighed, and turned back inside her rooms. I had hoped she hadn't seen me watching her, but I think she did. Before she went inside, she looked toward my rooms, shook her head, and continued inside.

The next week passed far too quickly for me to comprehend. In no time, I stood with her in front of an altar and we were wed. She wore a plain white dress with an almost opaque veil, which I'm sure was a jab at me. I bore it all with dignity. Aisling had told the house, without me around of course, that we had decided on a small reception. She told me she told the servants "The new responsibilities are still awkward, we'd like to keep the celebrations small. I left the celebration and continued upstairs to our rooms, it had been refurnished to meet our needs. Almost inconspicuously in the corner was a small cradle. I knew it was another hint. I took the cradle and hid it in my closet, knowing I would be blamed for it, like I was everything.

I undressed, redressed in bedclothes and slipped into bed. I shut my eyes and fell asleep only to be rudely awakened by a pillow in the face. "We had an agreement, _Nolen_." Aisling said, while in her robe. "Get out of my bed."

"Grumpy much?" I asked in an undertone. "By the way it wasn't an _agreement_ more like an ultimatum-" Another pillow. "_And_, by law, we're married, so I'm allowed to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Yet," She said sweetly. "You're not going to!" She got up onto the bed and tried to roll me off. I resisted, hanging onto the bed pole. Finally, both my feet slipped off, so I grabbed her wrist and tumbled off, pulling her with me. "What are you doing?" She demanded. I realized I was holding her wrist, with her on top of me.

"Don't give me that! You're the one that shoved me off!" I retorted.

"How dare you!" She screeched. "_You_ grabbed _me_ and pulled _me_ off!" I let go of her wrist; she stood up, brushing herself off. "No more of _that_, Nolen." She turned away, gently walking away.

"You _do_ realize we have to share these rooms? What'll the servants' think when they find out that there lord and lady refuse to share rooms? And they _will_ find out we already don't like each other." I didn't mention we had to produce an heir.

"They already know _that_ fact, Nolen." She retorted acidly. "They knew when their lord went upstairs and didn't come down."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I was tired!" I replied, crawling back into bed. "This past week has been a drain!" I crawled back under the covers, trying to go back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh no you don't!"_ I thought, grabbing a decorative pillow and throwing it Nolen. "We had an agreement, _Nolen_." I said, grabbing up another pillow. "Get out of my bed!"

I heard him mutter something. "By the way," He informed me. "It wasn't and _agreement_ more like an ultimatum-" I threw the pillow at him, landing it squarely in the face. "_And_, by law," He added. "We're married, so I'm allowed to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Yet," I said with added sugar to my voice. "You're not going to!" I jumped onto the bed and crawled over to him. I tired to roll him off. I succeeded in making him grab the bed pole so he wouldn't fall off. Then, I grabbed his feet and threw them off. He was about to slip when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down along with all the other bedding. I looked down at him. There I was, sitting on top of Nolen, his wrist in my hand. _Oh, god, I hope the servant's haven't heard!_ For once, I noticed how muscular his chest was. Should kitchen aides be so muscular? I was sorely tempted to touch his chest, if only to feel the muscles under the skin. I resisted when I saw laugher in his eyes. "What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to yank my wrist out of his stronger grip.

"Don't give me that! You're the one that shoved me off!" I tried, in vain, to pull my wrist free.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "_You_ grabbed _me_ and pulled _me_ off!" He let go of my wrist. I stood up and brushed myself off. "No more of _that_, Nolen." I turned away, slowly walking away.

I went to the vanity and tried to brush out my tangled hair. I heard him call from the bedroom, "You _do_ realize we have to share these rooms? What'll the servants' think when they find out that there lord and lady refuse to share rooms? And they _will_ find out we already don't like each other."

"They already know _that_ fact, Nolen." I retorted. "They knew when their lord went upstairs and didn't come down."

I heard him mutter another thing under his breath. Then, I heard the covers rustle. I came back over, tying my hair up into a pony's tail. I sighed. He went to sleep fast. I picked up some pillows and encased him in them. Then, and only then, I crept under the covers and fell fast asleep.

Morning came far too quickly. I would've liked to stay in bed. I opened my eyes when the sunlight streamed through the thin skin. I opened them, to my horror, Nolen stood there, dressing. He had barely put on his breeches, when I looked at him. I quickly shut my eyes.

"Could you at least _try_ to warn me?" I yelled, scrunching my eyes hard.

"You were asleep a minute ago, _my lady_." He replied mildly. I heard him pull a shirt over his head. "How was I supposed to know you were going to wake up just now?"

"You could use the _changing room_!" I said, horrified.

"You can open your eyes, _Aisling_." He walked to the door and left, shutting it quietly behind him. I grumbled and pulled myself out of bed and started to pull on a dress when a lady's maid appeared. She seemed horrified I was dressing myself and insisted that she dress me. I sighed and allowed her to do her job.


	3. Secrets

**Nixiesocean: Is anyone even reading this story? Anyways, if no one reviews, this story is going hiatus. I _really_ want some feedback.**

_Chapter 3: Secrets_

I left my room as soon as the maid deemed me ready to leave. I headed down for breakfast. When I got there, it was laid out nicely, jam and butter in small cups and two slices of toast next to that. A plat of scrambled eggs sat next to a steaming cup of coffee, a rarity among lesser nobles. I stopped my thoughts. I already was _thinking_ of myself as nobility! I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. I ate a light breakfast. Nolen never appeared. I left to go to the library, to clear my thoughts with a few books.

Someone approached me before I could arrive at the sanctuary. The servant, how odd to say such a term, told me, "Lord Nolen requests me in the study." I sighed and went to the study. I didn't knock. I merely opened the door. He looked up uninterested toward me.

"I see you got my message then?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"I did." I replied. I stood there. "What did you want?"

"We'll need to start finances." I rolled my eyes. "You _can_ add, right?"

I glared at him. "Of course I can. My father made a special point of that."

"I'm sorry, some servants-" I coughed. "Ex-_scullery_ maids can't."

I sat down on the unoccupied chair. "How much do we bring in each year?"

We put our heads together, figuring the "finances" of our, how I detest the word, fields. The farmers, how much would be spent on trading and et cetera. _He_ seemed to know a lot about such things – something I hadn't expected. I moved my arm – knocking over the book next to me. Under it was a scrap of paper, one I recognized. Nolen tried grabbing for it, I got it first. I held t upwards, trying to hold him back and read it at the same time.

_"…the daughter of this merchant-man was his pride. He was proud f his daughter. He had a beautiful wife. Life was perfect…"_ I read aloud. I stared at him. "How did you _get_ these? I've only ever told them to myself. _You've_ never bothered to listen to them!"

"So what? I wanted to edit them." He said, still grabbing for the paper.

"I _spoke_ those, Nolen!" I retorted. "How could you tell if I _spelled_ something wrong?"

He was flustered. "Give that back!" I smiled evilly. I turned the paper over. I saw verses of poetry, the one spoken at our wedding party. I caught one word. Love. He had the better of me and made a rash grab at it. I tumbled off the chair, him on top of me. He had the paper and held it triumphantly above him; it fluttered like a flag atop an overtaken fortress. Of course, just then, a servant decided to come in.

She was obviously surprised. Then again, her lord and lady "playing" would seem like a good thing… "My lord? My lady? The Head Cook," Sherri. "Told me to tell you that lunch is ready." Had it been that long already? We didn't move.

"Dismissed." I said, though with a muffled voice. As soon as the servant left, I tried to shove Nolen off me. "Get off! Now that the servants think we're-" He didn't budge.

"Like each other?" He mocked. Still, he didn't move. "Face it, Aisling, they _know_ we're not in love. Why worry?"

Why worry? Ha! Had he known the repercussions of such a foul action that he had so easily executed earlier he'd wouldn't have said _that_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My wife, albeit an unwilling wife, rolled her eyes at me. "_Right_. I _know_ they know! You think I don't know the under workings of a manor?" She stood. "Come on. Lunch is being prepared."

We ate lunch. Just after lunch, a messenger arrived. Our butler opened the door and he came inside. "All lords, ladies, maidens and masters are invited to the royal ball! Eligible young ladies are encouraged to dance with the prince." I grinned. So there was a royal ball?

"Thank you, but I don't think we'll be attending-" Aisling started.

"_All_ lords and ladies." The messenger repeated. She sighed.

"Very well. When is this and what is the theme?" She sounded very much like a lady. How easily she had switched!

"T'will take place in one month's time." The messenger said. "The theme is spring." He sounded tired of this dreary job. I simply laughed, internally. Aisling and I, attending a ball! I doubted she knew how to _dance_!

"Well, thank you. My wife will _defiantly_ need to visit the dressmaker." I reached around a smiled. The messenger nodded and left.

She turned on me. "We _are not_ attending a ball!"

"You heard the man, we have to." I said nonchalantly. "_Besides_ I'm sure the queen will want to hear all about our marriage. How we met et cetera."

"_Right_. We've known each other for, what, two weeks?" She replied. "That's _very_ romantic."

"Arranged marriages aren't supposed to be romantic." I said dryly. "That's why they're _arranged_."

"How do you know about arranged marriages?" She asked suspiciously.

"How do _you_?" I countered.

"I _worked_ in a manor with a young lady." She grinned. "She was to be married in ten years." I saw her fight back tears. "What's your story?"

"I worked as a tutor." I informed her for the second time. "Come on, you need to learn your letters-"

"I _know_ my letters!" With this, I was surprised. "Do _you_?"

I rolled _my_ eyes. "I was tutor! Of course I do!"

"Well, you never know…" I nudged her. "Fine! What are we going to do then? I refuse to go to the dressmaker!" I grinned broadly. I drug her outside and into the carriage to go into town.

_-One Month Later, the Manor of Four Fields-_

I leaned up against the wall. _She_ had yet to come out of the dressing room. I sighed and looked out the window. It was a short ride to the castle. I was looking at the sunset when she came out.

The pale jade dress she wore was covered in small flowers. She had a scooped neckline, leaving a small cleavage line. The straps of the dress were thin pieces of fabric more for show than utility. She stood straight with her strawberry-blonde hair flowing off her head in a waterfall. Small jade-colored flowers studded her hair. Her cheeks were brushed with rouge and her lips painted a luscious shade of red. Her skirt flowed off her hips with a small puff, ending at the floor. She coughed.

It knocked me out of my reverie. I held out my black-covered for her to take. "Would my lady like to attend the ball?"

"You _know_ I would!" She said sarcastically. I shook my head.

The carriage was a simple one. White with wooden wheels.

The castle loomed over our heads. A coachman opened the door and they got out, Me first then "The Lady Aisling". I "helped" her out, which pretty much included me holding my hand out and her pretending to need the help, which, of course, she didn't.

We walked up to the large front doors. Aisling smiled at the announcer and gave our names.

"Lord Nolen and Lady Aisling of Four Fields!" He called out. I nodded and we went down the marble staircase with a velvet-red runner. The other nobles looked at us suspiciously, all knowing that we were commoners by birth elevated by a dying man's will. The ball started. The first dance, a fast paced one, I was forced to dance with Aisling. She _obviously_ didn't know how to dance.

"Let me lead." I whispered into her ear. My wife nodded. She stopped trying to go the wrong way. I swirled around in the complex dancing required. I spun her around, letting go with my left hand and letting her twirl out on my right. She spun back in on time, her breath closely mingling with mine. I realized I had never been so close to her before.

After the dance, another started, a slower song. Courtesy required me to dance with her again. Mid-dance the music stopped. Everyone stared at the large doors. A lone female with bright blond hair and a baby blue dress stood in the doorway. She leaned down to speak to the announcer. He nodded and spoke over the whispering crowd.

"_Who is this?"_ One whispered.

"_Why is she late?"_ Another said.

"_Who does she think _she_ is?"_ A jealous female remarked.

"CINDERELLA!" The little man called over the assembly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt a stab of jealousy. _Who was this chit who decided to come take _my- I stopped my thoughts in their tracks. When had Nolen become mine? He was an annoying, down-to-earth, kind –_NO!-_ annoying, I repeated. He's an annoyance. An obstruction in my life. Nothing more. A lot less. Nothing more than a – _handsome_! Stop!

I shook my head. I felt Nolen breath out heavily. I bet his mind was racing, like most men's. Thinking of how her hips swayed when she walked. How full and flawless her face was. How much her dress accented her curves… I shook the condescending thoughts away. It didn't matter if Nolen lusted after her. _He_ was married to me. I looked back over to the late wench.

The prince, the whole reason I was here in this dratted dress dancing with _Nolen_ of all people, walked over and bowed. The woman flushed. She walked down the last few steps. I noticed a glimmer of glass or jewels on her shoes. Who in their right mind would put _diamonds_ on their shoes? The prince held out his hand. She put her hand in his and they were off, dancing and gliding as if on air. Dancing as if no one else mattered.

Whenever one dance was over, the prince never let the blonde-chit leave his side. Other women were turned away. I caught a glimpse of his looks, when he looked at her. Some flash of love, I couldn't tell. But had to be lust. Men only lusted. He hadn't even met the little freak. As soon as the last dance was over, the clock struck 11:45. The woman took a run for it, leaving behind a sparkling shoe. The prince ran over to it, stunned. I knew better, I followed the woman. I saw her outside, taking off the other sparkling shoe. She was breathing heavy; I knew the feeling, corsets, curse them. I gasped for air too. She turned around, searching for the source. I hid.

I saw her face, beautiful in every aspect. I looked back ay the huge lighted clock. Ten till midnight. She looked worried. No carriage arrived. She cried out into the air. "Mother! Help!" A carriage rounded the bend, an orange one. Mousey-looking men drove it in white coats. She breathed a sigh of relief. Five till midnight. She plucked the tiara off her head. Three till midnight. The carriage arrived. A man jumped down to open the door.

"Oh my god," I whispered. She seemed so worried to be out of here. She turned back, still looking for the source.

"Come out, whoever you are." I came out. She put her foot back down and came over to meet me. "Please," she said. "Tell no one. I didn't intend to take the prince… my step-mother will surely beat me if you tell anyone!" Suddenly, I felt pity for this woman. I had called her terrible names, cursed her… I had only been jealous…

"I won't, I promise." I clasped her hand. "Why are you in a hurry to be off?" The clock struck midnight. The unbelievable happened. Her beautiful, perfect, blue dress disappeared in a swirl of blue dust. In its place was a dress of brown rags. Her tiara disappeared, replaced by a dying daisy-crown. The only left of her beautiful outfit was the shoe she held in her hand. Tears flowed down.

"I'm a commoner. _Please_, tell no one!" She whispered. She turned to leave. I noticed the carriage had disappeared. She was going to walk home!

I suddenly felt compassionate. "Wait." She turned. "Come with me. You can ride in my carriage." We hurried to my carriage. If the driver was surprised, he knew not to tell me. I ushered her inside. He cracked the whip and we were off. Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief. I looked back. Nolen's surprised face was among the few people. Our carriage was well-enough normal. No coat of arms adorned it, it might as well have been anyone's. We rode to my manor. "What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Ella." She replied. "I told the man Cinders Ella, so it would be a disguise, since only my step-sisters know the nickname. I guess he misheard."

"Wait, if only your step-sisters know the nickname wouldn't they tell your step-mother?" I asked, confused with her logic.

"They were sick tonight." She said. "I'm in charge of cleaning and cooking, so I put some bad eggs in there." She seemed devious.

"Well, you can be a handmaiden of mine, if you'd like." I said. She seemed delighted.

"_Anything_ to get away from that manor!" She squealed.

"On one condition." I said. She seemed dismayed. "You don't call me lady."

"Yes! Anything!" She said. We arrived. I got out first, something I'm sure she didn't expect.

Thus Ella became a part of my manor.


	4. Only Joking

**Nixiesocean: Yay! Reviews!**

**_Narnialover_: Oh, so you _do_ love more than just one story? Hehe. Joking, you're fine.**

**_Tamzi17_: It won't be on hiatus, thanks to you and two other reviewers! Where this is going will become clearer in a bit. This, hopefully, won't be a super-long story, meaning I'll be lucky to get to 10 chapters.**

**_x-baby.doll-x_: Anglisch, bitte? English, please?**

**Now, onto the continuing story of Aisling and Nolen!**

_Chapter 4: Only Joking…_

Ella worked harder than any handmaiden I'd ever had, all two of them, they had left in disgust when "a scullery wench" became my handmaiden. All my dresses were perfectly tailored to my style, simple and elegant, along with the current fashion (this Ella insisted on). I met each day in the study with Nolen, it had been a week and Nolen had yet to notice the change in my wardrobe and handmaiden.

A heard a knock on my door. Ella was doing my hair, in what fashion I was unaware because Ella refused to do my hair in front of a mirror until she deemed me perfect. "Come in," I called.

A nervous-looking serving-child entered the door. I remembered her as a maid's daughter. "My lady," she bowed. I rolled my eyes. She didn't notice, or so I thought. "Lord Nolen has requested you in the study, my lady."

I raised an eyebrow. He _requested_ me in the study? Ha! He'd wait until I was done! "Tell Lord Nolen to wait until Ella deems me fit for public." She rubbed her hands together.

"He told me to tell you that if you said that then I was to tell you that he says you should come out anyways. You won't be going into public." The little girl said.

"Tell _him_ anyone besides me and Ella are public." I replied. She nodded and scurried off. She had forgotten to close the door.

"I don't think you should be so harsh," Ella said quietly. "Begging your pardon."

"Nay, Ella, speak your mind. I don't mind." I wanted to shake my head, but I remember she was doing my hair, so I didn't. The first day she had made me wear a bright pink dress with frills all day with overly curly hair. I didn't want to see Nolen laughing that hard _ever_ again! She had locked all doors entering our bedchambers so I couldn't change. If I dared to take it off, I had to walk around with a ruined dress.

"Well, I think you should try being nice to your lord. He seems nice under that hard shell of his."

"Never." I hissed. "I _tried_ being nice. He shrugged it off. It was pure chance that we were married."

"Ever thought of Fate?" Ella asked dreamily. "That all this was for a reason, that you may love him after all, that you're lying to yourself because you're afraid of being hurt?"

Fate? Rubbish! "Ella, the only thing I tell fairy tales for is to get away from reality. I don't seriously believe them. You think you'll ever see that prince again?" I retorted.

"You're sounding like you told me Lord Nolen was like, realistic. The way I heard it in my old manor was that you were a dreamer, Ais." The nickname was affectionate, but it brought back the sorrow of little Rose. Had she not died from that darned sickness, I might not be married to Nolen!

"I -." I was acting just like him wasn't I? I looked deep down inside; I _was_ being realistic. Who knows? This whole marriage could turn around!

"Ais," She touched my shoulder. She handed me a hand mirror. "You're ready."

I looked at the image in the mirror. She had barely done anything. My hair ended in small curls, with a small clip in the bangs. The lip-paint was evenly spread out, lightly done. It just barely accented my lips. Nothing thick, a small layer. I smiled.

"You're wonderful, Ella, this is the most I've looked like myself in weeks!" I handed her the mirror and headed out the door.

I was just about to close it when I heard her softer voice call, "Yes, Ais, I believe my prince will come." I heard her set down the mirror and I shut the door.

Ella had _some_ faith in that prince of hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the study door open. The girl I had sent came in. "Your lady says public is anyone besides her and Ella." Who was Ella? When the girl caught my expression, she informed me, "Ella is the lady's handmaiden." Oh, right. I rolled my eyes and dismissed the girl. It was hopeless to try and argue.

I leaned over and continued to scribble down words. I heard the wood creak and I quickly hid the piece of paper I was working on. The door opened. I looked up from the finances I was working on. We had to regulate trade on the manor. Aisling stood in the doorway.

She was stunning. Her slightly red-blonde hair was curled at the end. A small glass butterfly held her hair in place on the right side. Her dress was a pale green, apparently a favorite. It was simple, with very little in the decoration department, but heavy in elegance. It wasn't her normal linen-wool summer dress; it was silken. The way the hung on her hips when she walked forward was different, for Aisling.

The modest neckline was indeed, modest. It didn't go any lower than a few inches from the base of her neck, the bare skin covered by a simple locket, made into a heart. She had a bracelet of glass beads and flat slippers of the same pale green.

"My lord called?" She asked. I stood. She walked to me, her normally dreamy eyes serious and down-to-earth.

"I did, my lady." I replied. "We need to talk about regulating trade."

"Why is it such dreary work?" She muttered.

"Would you rather make babies?" I joked. She blanched.

"Never," She hissed. "_Never_ joke about that!" With that she turned on a heel and walked straight out the same door she had entered. I followed.

"I was only joking!" I called down the hall. She ignored me. I ran my fingers through my hair while leaning up against the doorframe. She could be so testy!

"She's not in the best of moods, my lord." A voice said from inside the study.

"Hello?" I asked. Who'd be in there? I was just in there…

"It is Ella, my lady's handmaiden." The woman said. She had blonde hair and a infectious smile. Her bright blue eyes showed laughter, but seriousness. Had I not been married, I might've considered marrying this woman. Why, she couldn't be any older than Aisling herself!

"How'd you get in there?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Servant halls." She replied simply.

"You said Aisling was in a bad mood?" I asked, my curiosity overcoming any sense of privacy.

"Aye, my lord." She said, twirling a bit of golden hair around her finger absently. "She wasn't in the best of moods, if you know what I mean."

_Best… of moods?_ My mind asked. "Of course," I lied. "'Tis hard to recognize." I said.

"Not if you're a lady," Ella said secretively. "Try when the moon is at its highest point, if you wish to woo my lady." With that, she disappeared behind the shelves. I heard a small opening and closing, from where I didn't know.

_Why would _I_ need to court Aisling? It's not like we're not married!_ I muttered internally. I sighed and made my way to our rooms. I might as well _try_ and have her forgive me for light joking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Aisling sits on a padded chair, stripped down to a blouse and breeches. She sits with her feet across the armchair and her back against the opposite armrest. She is intent on a book. The girl slowly makes her way from the servants' door and into the room and watches this curious lady. She flips a page; tears fell down her cheeks as she… reads?

Such things a servant girl doesn't know of, something the servant-girl's lady was special to have earned. She gasps, the lady that is, while she holds her hand to her mouth. She stretches out, pushing the book toward the ceiling. A small piece of paper flutters out, the reading-lady reaches down to pick up the paper. She reads what was on the paper, she then reaches out and sitting it gently on a desk made of dark wood.

She then goes back to reading. She smiles at some part in the book. The servant is confused. How could words stir up such human feelings? They are merely words on a page, black and white. The door opens and the servant girl hides, fearful that her master or mistress might see her spying. She could be kicked out for such a dangerous thing!

Her master, Lord Nolen, enters the room. Lady Aisling looks up from book, then returns to reading.

"I _said_ I was sorry, Aisling." He pleads. She ignores the man. He touches her shoulder.

"Go away, Nolen." Her lady says coldly. She brushes his hand from her shoulder. Lord Nolen stays.

"What's wrong? You've never been so cold before." He asks.

She glares from over her book. "Can't I have at least one moment where you're not around?" She rolls her eyes at her husband.

"Can't I have one moment when you're not condescending?" The servant girl doesn't know what conde- something means. She still stays; interested by these grown-ups whom everyone thought was in love!

"I _tried_, Nolen. I said hello in a polite manner and you just brushed off! What am I supposed to do?" She sets down her book after placing a small string of leather inside it.

"Give me another chance!" He takes her hands in his. He kneels down on the ground.

"To prove _what_?" She hisses. Curiously, she doesn't take her hands from his grasp. "That all you want is absolute power?"

"No." He shakes his head. This Lady Aisling surely hand something against Lord Nolen!

"Then what?" She replies.

Lord Nolen does the unexpected, to the servant-girl that is; he leans over and kisses the reading-lady. The serving girl quietly leaves the scene, unwilling to intrude on the couple's privacy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My insides were on fire! His hands wrapped around my shoulders, tugging me gently from the chair I was on. I fell onto him. He seemed not to care. Tighter, he pulled me, willing me not to move.

My mind revolted. _Pull away!_ It shouted. _You hate him! He ruined your life!_

My body was in control however, and had the opposite idea. It pressed my lips onto his, feeling the pure passion of it all. It wrapped my arms around his back, pressing us together. I had never felt so wanted before! How good it felt, being wanted.

Somehow, my soul didn't try a rebel, like my mind. It just fell into place, like it was planning this all aloud. Mutinous spirit!


	5. The Glass Shoe

**Nixiesocean: Yee-haw!**

**Responses:**

**_Narnialover_: Maybe…(Evil laugh) Did you really think that It'd just be a kiss and wah-lah a happy marriage? Hahaha! Anyways… read the upcoming chapter, I think you'll find it a simply _delightful_ wrench.**

**_Leah Kesri_: Thanks! I hope it wasn't too explicit…**

**Yes, I think of Aisling's dislike to having children is because of Rose, her dying and all. Then again, would you want to "make babies" with your husband that you hate and only married to stabilize Four Fields?**

**Sheesh, that perspective, present tense, was _insanely_ hard to write. Everything had to stay from the servant's perspective, along with her simpler mind, _and_ in the present tense, something I'm not particularly fond of doing.**

**_drugged-on-chocolate_: I love your s/n! I love chocolate! Anyways, I'm updating! (Hides from mob that's high on powered chocolate).**

**_Piratesswriter_: Hehe. Homework, Hausaufgabe, don't you hate it? I do. Stupid World Studies… I _should_ be working on it, or cleaning, but I _really_ don't feel like it.**

_Chapter 5: The Glass Shoe_

Aisling blearily opened her eyes. It was either sunrise or sunset. She tried to roll out of bed, but something held her in the bed. She rolled over, still staying in the same spot. Nolen's face was _far_ too close for comfort. She about screamed. Since when did _he_ sleep so close? She wriggled out of his grasp, grateful that sleep slackened the muscles, of which he had more of than she. Her bare feet touched the floor. She slid out of the bed, grateful her clothes, breeches and a blouse, were still on her and in tact.

She ran her fingers through tangled locks of hair. A brush lay near on the vanity. She slowly brushed it; again grateful Ella had a good sense of brushes and their quality. She splashed water on her face. Someone leaned over her shoulder, gently kissing her cheek. She jerked up sharply. Her cheek collided with the person's nose.

She turned, her eyes trying to find the source of the kiss. Nolen. She glared.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I have a strict one-foot rule, and you know it!" She responded.

"So earlier didn't count?" He saw her surprised face.

"Earlier?" She asked. The lady of Four Fields couldn't make out the blurry visions that played through her head.

He was smug. "Oh, so you don't remember that kiss?" A… kiss?

Aisling blushed. Her lips remembered it, however little her mind remembered. She leaned in close, happy that her cheek had at least made Nolen's nose red. "Never. Again." She moved back, storming out of the room.

"Didn't I tell you to woo her when the moon's out? Women are suckers for romance." A soft voice called from an adjoining room. "I'd not try it tonight, my lord. She may have the opposite of the intended response."

"Ella," Nolen's said dryly. "Come on out, you can be as smug as you like." She came into the washroom, obviously smiling. "Tell me you've known this since you got here."

She grinned sheepishly. "You're very open about it, my lord." She said kindly. "The lady doesn't recognize, I think. If she does, it only fuels the fire."

"Which fire?" Nolen asked. "Her hatred of _me_?"

"Nay, her strong dislike of having children." Ella smiled, God! How much did this lady know?

"Why? Normal brides would love to have children."

"I think she is still heart sore over the loss of Rose. I see her crying there every night." Ella responded. "She also may not want children because she doesn't think of you as a father, mostly an annoyance."

Talk about telling the truth! Ella sure knew how to hit someone where it hurt. He leaned back onto the wall. "How in heaven's name will I get her to even be _neutral_ toward me?" He moaned.

"Time, my lord. I think she has an inkling for you, something that'll bud in time. Until then, keep your distance. She'll not forgive you for making her feel the fool today."

"Great." Nolen whispered under his breath. He'd never realize how much more enjoyable marriage was if the two partners _wanted_ the marriage! "How much longer you think it'll be?"

"It could be as little time as tomorrow, it could be as much time as her deathbed." Ella said blandly. "Only God Almighty knows!"

"I hope, for Four Field's' sake its tomorrow!" Nolen said under his breath.

"I hope, for my mistress' sake, its tomorrow, my lord." Ella said before leaving.

The all-knowing Ella knew too much, for her own sake. She knew how much Nolen and even Aisling liked each other. Aisling, maybe a little, Nolen, slightly more than her, or that's as much as he'd admit to himself.

He prayed tomorrow she'd come around, even a little bit. Even enough to just kiss him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hid among the bookshelves, silent tears creeping down my cheeks. Nolen had so easily made me act the fool! How could I have forgotten that? Earlier, or by what Nolen had said, it wasn't like I was drunk! I was completely sober, not a drop of fermented grapes in my blood! It was nothing traumatic, nothing! How did I forget?

Ella knocked on the wood that made up the shelves. "Aisling?" She asked. I sniffed and waved her over. "What's wrong? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nothing but my pride," I responded. "What says _my lord_?" I spat out the phrase like poison. I wanted nothing to do with such a traitorous man!

"He says nothing, save regret. He didn't mean to seem so aloof, or that's what I got out of it." She whispered, rubbing my back. "Aisling, you're just looking over his humbleness."

"I am not!" I said, standing. Outrage that my lady-in-waiting, my _friend_, betraying me! "He's always been rude and inconsiderate!"

"I think you're becoming what you said he is. Aisling, he _likes_ you. How can he be mean, rude and inconsiderate to someone he has feelings for?"

"I-" I was speechless. "I don't know!" I turned on a heel and stormed, again, out of the library, my last refuge.

Fearing someone would disturb me again, I ran to my parents' graves. Flinging myself onto the ground, I sobbed. How I felt so foolish! I couldn't stop the tears; they only made me cry harder. I was soon crying because I had been crying! Nothing made me stop; except the lack of air to my head, soon I was dizzy.

I wiped my eyes and nose. Why was I crying? Shouldn't I be fuming mad? Like so often, shouldn't I run to the library and tear a book off the shelf and immerse myself into the story until my anger subsided? Why was I crying? The question bugged me. I had no reason to cry, it wasn't like anyone had died.

Someone called out to me. Sherri. She came out. "Sweet, what's wrong?" She asked, becoming motherly.

"Oh, God, Sherri, I don't know! Nolen made me mad, but I'm out here sobbing and weeping uncontrollably!" I said, another tear leaking out my eye.

She took me into a big bear hug. "We'll not tell the servants that their lady hugs servants. But, Aisling, why do you cry? You've said you don't know, but why are _you_ crying? What did my lord say to make you angry?"

"Earlier," I whispered. "He- he kissed me." Sherri hugged me tighter. I'd guessed she already knew; trust Sherri to have a network of eyes and ears. "Then- then I woke up in our bed, him hugging me." She thought she knew where this was going. She didn't. "And- I got out of the bed, I was going to go around and do something, but Nolen scared me by kissing my cheek." She nodded understandingly. "I- I don't remember much, but he acted all high-and-mighty because he kissed me. I don't know, but I ran to the library crying! Crying! Of all things to do!"

She hugged me again. "You'll know in a bit why you cried so much." She whispered. "I'll let you find out why. Go back to the house and prepare for dinner, it'll take some make-up to rid yourself of that crying-look." Sherri whispered. "Now, I'll tell Miss Ella to get your things ready." I nodded glumly and headed back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got my things on, running a, what was it, comb through my hair. I shook my head, allowing it to fall wherever it wished. I put on a tunic and breeches, good enough for a dinner with my emotion-driven wife.

I walked slowly down the stairs, wishing I wouldn't have to see her accusing face today. She'll likely not forgive me anytime soon, which is pretty annoying to say the least. Soon, the landing was under my booted feet and I made my way to the table. We used a smaller table because we didn't receive any guests right now. "Marital disorder" we'd say if they came calling. Of course, "marital disorder" would be calming down about now. Normally.

Aisling came down the stairs, her slippers never making a sound. Her hand rested lightly on the railing and the other hanging delicately by her side. The, again, pale green dress accented her curves. It was modest in every respect of the word. Her neckline stopped just below the base of her neck, the bottom of the dress tucking under the front as she walked, showing it was slightly longer than she was tall. The sleeves of her dress billowed and ended just above her elbows, showing white gloves to cover her arms. No veil covered her face, though I suspected she'd wear one if propriety allowed it.

She must've seen me inspecting her dress because she asked, "Does it please my lord?"

If I said, aye, it might dissuade her from wearing overly modest dresses (of which a lower neckline I had no objection to. I _did_ however to necklines that showed _way_ too much bosom.) If I said nay, she might think me lust-driven.

"It suits you." I said blandly. I gave her another question. "Is my lady ready for the evening meal?"

"I am." Promptly, a servant brought out our meal and we ate in silence. How I longed for conversation! It, of course, didn't help that she probably hated my guts right now…

I tried to start a conversation. "Have we any word of visitors coming to call?"

She opened her mouth of say something, but the doorbell rang. The butler opened the door; we stood in the same spots as last time someone had come to call.

The messenger stood; probably annoyed that he was here in backcountry. "By order of the prince, all unmarried women shall stand in his majesty's presence." The servant breathed a heavy sigh, "To search for his true love, whose foot shall fit this glass slipper." He sounded bored.

Almost like a dream, the women lined up. Ella stood next to me. I wasn't in the line, but in front, showing I was the mistress. Ella could barely contain herself. She did, for my sake. The prince came in, a handsome man at that. He had a strong jaw line and fine black hair. He had an odd presence about him, one that Nolen possessed. I guessed all men had it. I had rarely been around men of any sort of power, except Lord Calné, who I rarely even saw.

He held out the glass slipper. "Do any of you maidens recognize this glass slipper?" Immediately, every woman clambered forward to have her foot size tested, except the ever-humble Ella. When every woman was tested, they stepped back, downcast that it didn't fit her. The prince was saddened. He commented sadly to the messenger, "And this is the last manor we'll search," His voice barely carried to my ears. "If not, I'll be forced to marry Lady Guinevere." Wasn't she one of the jealous lips that had uttered such rude comments about Ella? I mean, I _had_ thought them… just not vocalized such concerns.

I decided to take Ella's fate into my own hands. She deserved this man, after everything she had told me, she _deserved_ to live happily ever after. She hadn't spoken. I couldn't fathom why. "Your majesty," I said aloud. He turned, probably hoping I was his true love. "My handmaiden, Ella, wasn't tested." She turned to me, amazed. I gestured her forward. She sat on the chair that had been brought for all the women. She took her foot out of the cotton slippers. He kneeled down, slowly slipping her lost glass slipper onto her petite foot. It fit perfectly. He took her up with one hand.

They were lost in their own world. "Marry me," He whispered.

Ella nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yes, your majesty."

They kissed. How I longed for such an opportunity! How was it, that this couple, which didn't even know each other, fall in love in a night? The prince turned to me. "Where is the lord of this place? I should like to reward him for such good care of my lady." Ella clung happily to his arm.

I had just noticed Nolen had slipped away. I sent a maid for him. I was agitated that _Nolen_ got the publicity for keeping Ella safe, yet _I_ was the one who took her in! Nolen barely acknowledged her existence.

Nolen reluctantly came to the room. The prince took in his face. If he knew Nolen, he didn't say anything. "Ah, the lord of this manor, tell me where did you find my beautiful lady?"

"I didn't." He said honesty. "Lady Aisling did." He gestured to me.

"Aye, your majesty, Ella was my handmaiden, and right good one she is too. You're a lucky man." Ella blushed.

"I thank you both, tell me, is there anything I can do for you?" Yes! Get a divorce! Though, I thought, then I'd just be a servant again. Could I go back to such a life? Was this life so terrible?

I'm sure Nolen would expect me to do such a thing. I decided to surprise him. "There is nothing, your majesty, though we thank you for the offer." The messenger nudged his prince, speaking softly into his ear.

The prince turned back to Nolen. His eyes widened in recognition. "Nolen!" He whispered. Nolen cringed. "Where have you been?" He dropped his fiancée's arm. He went over and embraced Nolen. All of us, including Ella, were confused. The messenger only grinned.

**Bwhahahahaha!**

**I do, sigh, have a confession. I won't be able to update for the next two weeks, so leave me lots of reviews so I'm really happy and give you an update as soon as I'm able!**


	6. All The Truth

**Nixiesocean: Announcing the end of _A Servant's Fairy Tale_.**

**Responses:**

**_drugged-on-chocolate_: (Fends of cocoa-driven mob) Take this chapie! And thanks, Nolen was hard to do (since I'm not nearly that earthly, _Rush of Waves_ can testify to that).**

**_x-baby.doll-x_: Thanks but, nah, it's not that long, though I do want to writing as a side-career.**

**_Leah Kesri_: Whoopers! An update.**

**Read and review. I will say this, though, the more reviews I get, the harder and more loveable I'll attempt to make the sequel.**

_Chapter 6: All the Truth_

I was confused. Heck, I'm sure _Ella_ was confused. First, a prince waltzes into my house, says the woman who fits this shoe shall be his wife, _then_ calls for my _husband_ and _knows_ him? My life was unraveling!

"Nolen… who is this?" I asked, tugging his sleeve. He only gaped.

The prince spoke first. "Nolen. Why?" He asked. _This_, of course, only made me more confused.

Ella, like a good servant, stayed silent. I responded. "How does he know you?" I demanded, completely forgetting he _was_ the prince! When I realized it, I blushed and mumbled. "Your Majesty."

Nolen was off in his own world, which is kinda creepy, when you think about it. The prince responded. "He didn't tell you? Oh, of course he didn't. Nolen!" He yelled. My husband snapped out of whatever world he was stuck in. "_Why_?" He yelled. I feared he had lost it.

"I couldn't." He mumbled. "Who could?"

"_You_. Nolen. You_ could_!" He screamed. All the other servants had disappeared. "All the country depended on _you_! And you _left it_."

I was completely and utterly confused. What _was_ Nolen? A tutor of the prince's? Even that made him far above my _current_ station. Marrying me as a servant would've been out of the question. Even being a _tutor_ of the prince's he would have to be a duke. Duke Nolen? Highly unlikely. Baron Nolen? Even more so.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "What would've you done in _my _position, Asher?" He called the prince by his first name! Prince Asher!

"That wasn't my position, Nolen. It was yours. Until, of course, you ran away. You hide well, despite your name." Prince Asher commented. "Well known, high-born! Ha!" Who or what _was_ Nolen?

"Many men my age were named after me, Asher." Nolen reprimanded. "They assumed I was one of those."

Who _was_ Nolen???

"Excuse me, men. But I have an important question. Who is my husband?" I demanded.

Nolen turned away. Prince Asher looked me directly in the eye. "How old were you four years ago?"

"Fourteen, your majesty." I replied. "Why?"

"Had you ever been to a public meeting with the royal family?" He interrogated.

"No, your majesty. Four Fields is remote." I said.

"How many princes are in the royal family?" He asked. I realized where he was going.

"Are you telling me _he's_," I pointed at Nolen, "Is one?"

"I am, Lady Aisling. _Prince_ Nolen here is a missing prince."

I fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella placed a rag on my forehead. My head ached and the hurt on the back of my head wasn't going away anytime soon. "Ughh." I moaned.

I saw Prince Asher's face in my field of vision. "My lady, are you stable?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled. I saw Nolen's worried face. "You…" Ella and Asher left my eyesight.

He came over. "Me." He said.

"Tell me you're not a prince…" I trailed off. "Tell me I don't have to move to the palace and be a docile lady of the court…"

"That's a lot of words for someone whom just fainted, Aisling. Maybe you should sleep." He said. He touched my cheek. I was so out of it, I didn't notice until I reviewed the talk later.

"Tell me." I replied. "All the truth, Nolen."

He breathed deeply. "I'm the eldest prince of the royal family." He started. I groaned. He pressed a finger to my lips and I quieted. "At sixteen, nearly four years ago, I ran away. I was never found." He closed his eyes. "Everyone assumed I was dead."

"Why?" I said. "Why did you run away?"

His eyes were downcast. "I was to be wed to a foreign princess, as an arranged marriage. In the end, I learned God has a sense of humor." He laughed a halfhearted laugh. "In the end, I was forced into an arranged marriage with you."

"What irony." I muttered. "And look at me now. I probably have a crack in my head and I'll be swept off my feat to go join you at the castle as your parents welcome you joyously back into their family."

"Actually, no. While you were knocked-out, Asher told me of the situation in the palace now. My parents aren't happy with me, and I've fallen into disfavor. If I was found alive, they'd have me beheaded." He said.

"But… surely they can't hate you _that_ much…"

"They can, and they do. I ran away from duty. Asher, however, was blessed with being a third son, one who didn't have to marry for power. The second son, Prince Ade, had to marry my wife."

"Prince Ade…" I said. "Didn't he marry Princess Fiona of Ferrum?"

"Yes, Aisling."

"She's _dreadful_ I'm told. Was she?" I was beginning to feel weary. I closed my eyes. He saw my breathing slow, and I assumed he thought me asleep because I heard him whisper,

"Yes, and not nearly as beautiful, my love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if saying that was such a good idea, but I felt it. I felt terrible. I had lied, again. My parents, yes, were angry with me, but no, they didn't want to behead me. Asher had affirmed my suspicions.

_He_ actually found my situation funny. "_And_ you are _still_ married via arranged marriage!"

"Shut up, you." I muttered.

"What's got you so down?" He asked, his face serious. "Mother and Father will want you back… they love you, you know."

"I do, and God damnit, I wish they didn't." I replied hotly.

"Why? Many sons wished their father openly praised them." He said,

"_Because_ then I wouldn't have to lie to my wife to assure her she will be able to stay here and run the manor."

"Relatives?" He asked.

"Only on our side. Her parents died when she was one. Lord Calné didn't have any either."

"Damn." He said. I smiled. He _did_ use vulgar language!

"Can we stay here?" I pleaded. "Tell mother, father, anyone, but let us stay."

His eyebrow rose. "You like it here in this backcountry?"

I looked down. "I don't, but at least let us stay long enough for Aisling to start liking me better."

The prince smiled. "Brother, you have a long road. I'll let you stay, Ade'll be fine, and I'm sure he will be. He had been trained like you. You'll already have to make peace with your wife for this." He breathed before standing. "I think you should tell her soon, because delaying only makes things worse." He gave me a hug and disappeared. I never saw the carriage leave.

-

That day was the happiest of my life. My dream, to be rescued by a prince and whisked off to a palace, came true. I wished Lady Aisling could've been there, but the hard marble flooring had made her sick. I had been welcomed joyously into the royal family, despite my station. I even met Prince Ade and Princess Fiona. Too often, I was found on my knees lighting our fire or sweeping our rooms.

Prince Asher, my husband, bore this with a smile.

And of course, he was happier yet when I started having morning sickness.

-

We got word of Ella's marriage to the prince, then, two weeks later, her announcement of pregnancy. I smiled at the letter, written in shaky handwriting, on unused to using a pen. She made progress.

We never had a manhunt for Nolen, though I tried to tolerate that I was technically royalty. Slowly, I found my affection for the less-earthly Nolen. He was patient with my rebellion against it. Like any fairy tale, we had a happily ever after.

**Nixiesocean: And that's the end. It had a happy ending. I'm thinking of making a sequel, though it won't come out for the next few months. I have three (or four if you're _Rush of Waves_) other stories to finish before I get back into another one.**

**Toodles!**


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

I sighed, and put my head on the table. Life wasn't perfect, even if I _was_ married to a missing prince. Crown prince at that, _former_ Crown prince. My forehead felt pleasantly cool against the wood of the table.

I felt a hand on my back. "Aisling?" Nolen's voice asked. "You okay?"

I wanted to shove him aside. Of course I wasn't okay. I shouldn't even be out of bed. I have a fever, my mind in befuddled, I feel like crap and he has the audacity to _ask_ if I feel 'alright'? "I'm going back to bed." I said glumly. I crawled back into the still-warm bed and lay against the pillow.

My husband came up next to me and took my hand. "You'll be fine, a little warm-headedness isn't anything to get worked up over."

"Ugh," I moaned. "When will the healer be here?"

"An hour." He responded. "Sleep, come on. Sleep can only help

I slept, long and hard. I woke up with a foul taste in my mouth and that same foul smell in my nose.

"She awakens." A heard a woman's voice say. "This is most excellent. Feed her this every hour, she should be fine in a day or two." I heard a door open, then close.

I opened my eyes. It was dark. Nolen grinned. "You're bedridden for the next one or two days, Aisling."

The healer spoke true, in two days; I was up and around like normal. Nolen, I could tell, was pleased. I was too. We were out walking in the gardens when we stopped near a fountain. It bubbled merrily. I turned to see his face. The moonlight reflected the smooth planes of his face romantically. A pit of red-hot coals was in my stomach.

I smiled, blushing like an unmarried maiden. "Why are we out here?" I asked. "It's much warmer inside-" He caught me by surprise. His lips pressed hard onto mine. Nolen's hands, I felt, pressed against my back, holding me tenderly to him. I purely melted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl plays out in the gardens, as she hears people coming, she hides among the brush and greenery and watches from her spot. She has a good view.

That same serving girl watches as her lord and lady kiss. Lord Nolen speaks tenderly to his wife and she laughs merrily. They stop by a fountain, one the serving girl often plays by. Lady Aisling is confused, the girl notices, she doesn't know why she is out there.

The girl knows better. She often saw Lord Nolen pacing outside their rooms, and praying for his wife to be better. Lady Aisling is ignorant of his love of her, and most likely her own love of him.

Lady Aisling points back at the manor, asking a question, but Lord Nolen leans down and kisses her. The serving girl notices her delay. She is uncertain, but the lovesick lord keeps her tight against his body and she responds. Her arms slip around his neck and press his face onto hers. The serving girl wonders if this is love.

They release. The girl smiles. Lord Nolen kisses his wife's forehead. She looks at the moon, then back at the man holding her. She whispers something that the serving girl can't hear. Lord Nolen is surprised, but happily so.

They kiss again. The unnamed girl feels a warm feeling in her heart. Despite what the rumors say, these two people love each other deeply, and the girl can't wait to tell her mother what she has seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke with the morning light streaming through the windows. I smiled. Life was pleasant. Everything was playing out wonderfully.

My only worry: when to tell Aisling we would have to visit the castle?

I chased the worries away. I yawned and gently pulled my wife's sleeping form closer to me. I fell back asleep with my head on her neck, steadily breathing in her scent.

Two weeks or so later, Aisling was around with a bad temper. It wasn't normal for her. Everyone stayed clear of the bad-tempered woman and answered any request without error. They, obviously, stayed silent and went around noiselessly. She didn't tell me, but I knew why and it wasn't fever.

_-Five Years-_

I happily drew on the table with charcoal. Mommy was happy. I was happy. Daddy was happy. I looked like Mommy, "eye-den-ti-cal" people said. Whatever Eye-den-ti-cal meant. Mommy was bouncing little Alex on her lap. Alex is my littlest brother. He's, I think, one. Rose is two and Brendan is my "twin". Twins are special my mommy said. She said people say twins have mystic powers. That they know what the other is thinking and if they're hurt.

I don't know if it's true because Brendan and I are never not together. We're close. Daddy tells Brendan he's "special" too. Whenever Daddy thinks I'm not around, he tells Brendan that he's glad Brendan can keep an eye on me. He tells Brendan girls are "a handful". I haven't figured that out yet, though. Alex is the worst of us all and _he's_ a boy. He's _always_ crying and waking Mommy and Daddy up.

Of course, I'd understand why Daddy said girls are a handful when I became older. After all _I _am a girl.

After we went to bed that night and Braden was asleep, I snuck out of our rooms, Brendan and mine. I went up to Mommy and Daddy's rooms. I heard them speaking. They didn't try to be quiet, after all, who'd be up this late to hear it?

"Nolen, you _promised_ we wouldn't have to visit the castle once Alex was born. The trips are too draining, even once every few years!" Mommy said.

"Aisling, listen, they have to visit their cousin. Please, my brothers want us to visit and it's the least we can do for them!" I didn't remember ever visiting the castle. Mommy had said "every few years" so did that mean that they went before I ever knew? I was confused, who was Daddy's brother? Brothers? We had uncles? I know Mommy's Daddy and Mommy died, whatever that meant, a long time ago. Mommy says dying is going away and not coming back, but why would her Mommy and Daddy not want to come back? Our manor was beautiful. Maybe they found a new manor to live at.

I wouldn't fully understand dying until my Daddy left and never came back. They said it was a hunting accident. Why did Daddy go hunting anyways? Why didn't he stay with us and little Alex?

I wouldn't find out until I was older, about the same time I learned why Daddy said girls were a handful.


End file.
